


Staring At A Hurricane - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, First Time, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 05:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23560">Staring At A Hurricane</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Staring At A Hurricane - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Another song that rudely shoved aside the WIPs.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Staring At A Hurricane](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23560)**


End file.
